


Luz de Luna- Wigetta Minecraft- Mini Fic

by AngelShipper



Category: Internet Personalities, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Wigetta - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minecraft, Mpreg, Wigetta - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2021-02-20 14:29:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelShipper/pseuds/AngelShipper
Summary: Uno de los primeros fics que escribí, allá en el 2014 creo, no sean muy críticos con él
Relationships: Wigetta, Willyrex/Vegetta777
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Vegetta POV**

Joder, llevamos ya no sé cuántos días vagando por ahí, estoy agotado y seguro que el también, pero no podemos detenernos, sería muy arriesgado hacerlo...

-Vegetta, ya no puedo más; descansemos un rato, ¿sí?

Voltee mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, se veía que estaba sumamente cansado; le dedique una mirada seria, la respuesta era No. Me sentí un desalmado al tratarle de esa forma, pero no había alternativa: si nos deteníamos ahora (o en cualquier momento), existía y la posibilidad de que nos encontraran y nos...

-Ah, bueno sigamos- suspiro Willy arrastrando sus pies.

-Mmh, vale, ven aquí- le dije mientras lo tomaba en mis brazos, era tan ligero...

-¿Qué haces?- exclamo removiéndose un poco.

No dije nada y seguí caminando con él en brazos, entendió mi gesto y se calló.

Después de caminar unas cuantas horas, cuando el sol ya buscaba irse a dormir, conseguí divisar un pueblo, se encontraba considerablemente lejos, pero no lo suficiente para no querer ir hasta allá. Baje la vista hacia el rostro de Willy, se había dormido, ya veo porque estaba tan callado.

Nos recibió una joven castaña-rubia de ojos azules que araba trigo, se mostró sorprendida ante nuestra repentina llegada.

-Hola, ¿quiénes sois?- pregunto alegremente con cierto tono de curiosidad en su voz.

-Hola, me llamo Vegetta y mi compañero Willy- dije haciendo una pausa para soltar un suspiro de cansancio- disculpa mi insolencia, pero hemos caminado durante días y estamos realmente exhaustos, como podrás comprobar. Si no es mucha molestia, ¿podrías indicarnos un lugar para pasar la noche?

-¡Dios mío!, ¡pero por supuesto!, con gusto os guiare a mi casa- dijo sonriendo.

-¡Oh, no!, no es necesario, no queremos molestarte; si encuentro suficiente de madera construiré un pequeño refugio para él y para mí.

-¡Anda tío, no te hagas de rogar!- dijo riendo- vamos a mi casa.

-Vale, si insistes- dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Y efectivamente nos llevó hasta una casa un poco grande en el centro de la aldea. Nada más entrar, me señalo una habitación al final del pasillo.

-Hay podéis dormir, pero me temo que solo hay una cama- dijo levantando los hombros.

-¡Ah, eso no es problema!- le respondí mientras dejaba a Willy en la cama- dormimos juntos.

-¿Qué?- pregunto abriendo los ojos- ¿entonces ustedes son...?

-¿Eh?- exclame mirándola sin entender su reacción. Un momento... ella se refería a...- ¡ah!, pues... podría decirse que si...- le respondí sonrojándome un poco.

Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, aun con los ojos muy abiertos mientras alzaba una ceja. Ay no, ahora nos iba a echar...

-¡Que guay!- grito soltando una fuerte carcajada- eso es adorable.

¿Adorable?, bueno al menos no nos echaría.

Se recostó en el marco de la puerta y cruzo los brazos, al tiempo que yo me sentaba en la cama y le quitaba los zapatos a Willy.

-Bueno- hablo mirándome fijamente sin dejar de sonreír- si mañana os sentís en condiciones, podéis acompañarme a conocer la aldea, también podríais ayudar un poco por ahí, se ve que os encontráis en condición de hacerlo- y antes de retirarse me miro de reojo y dijo- pero será mejor que los aldeanos no se enteren de que sois... gays... no está muy bien visto por aquí.

Joder macho, llegamos a un pueblo de homofóbicos y nos toca la única tía que no lo es, eso debía ser un regalo de Dios.

Me desvestí hasta quedar solamente en pantalones y le quite a Willy la chaqueta, cubriéndole con la cobija hasta la cintura. Me recosté de medio lado en la cama, quedando de espaldas a la puerta, apoyando la cabeza en mi mano izquierda, mientras pasaba la derecha por el cabello de Willy; la suave luz de la luna iluminaba débilmente su hermoso rostro, se veía tan mono; no pude evitar una pequeña sonrisa.

Escuche unas cuantas risas (apenas contenidas) que venían de la puerta, vi por el rabillo del ojo como aquella chica nos veía desde la entrada del cuarto, y se ponía ambas manos sobre la boca, intentando callar sus suaves risas.

-Por cierto- dije riendo un poco y volteando a verla- no me has dicho tu nombre.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y se puso pálida, parecía no esperar que la descubriera espiándonos. Su palidez se convirtió en un fuerte sonrojo.

-Katalina...- murmuro antes de echar a correr y dejarnos solos otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Willy POV**

Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Vegetta me llevo a una pequeña aldea que encontró en medio de nuestra huida de los zombies; esos indeseables bichos. Habían destruido nuestra antigua vida... lo perdimos todo: nuestros cultivos, nuestros animales, nuestra casa... todo; menos a nosotros mismos...

-Hey, ¡hey tío, por aquí!

¿Eh?, ah, era la tipa esa que conoció Vegetta la primera noche que pasamos en el pueblo, nos permitió quedarnos en su casa, pero yo no la vi hasta la mañana siguiente. Él me dijo que se llamaba Katalina.

—-  
 _-Pero podéis llamarme Kato- le corrigió sonriendo levemente._

—-

-¡Eh Willy, ven acá!- volvió a llamarme, comenzando a caminar hacia mi dirección, riendo un poco, y es que esa tía se la pasaba regalando sonrisas; aunque debía admitir que era muy maja...

-¿Qué pasa?- respondí acercándome a ella.

-Vegetta dice que te necesita, está en la herrería- respondió señalando con su pulgar diestro por sobre su hombro derecho.

Joder, ¿y ahora que querrá?

Note que sus mejillas estaban un poco rojas y tenía los ojos cristalinos, ¿qué se traerán estos entre manos?

-Ok, gracias Kato- le agradecí, dirigiéndome hacia la herrería.

Nada más llegar, vi a Vegetta de espaldas: tenía algo que pasaba ansiosamente entre sus dedos. Sobre una pequeña mesa que se hallaba a su lado, había unos cuantos trocitos de hierro y oro, y algunas herramientas.

Sin saber porque comencé a ponerme nervioso.

De pronto sentí una mano que se posaba sobre mi hombro izquierdo y pegue un salto seguido de un chillido, Kato había caminado detrás mío todo el tiempo y yo no me entere siquiera. Creo que ella, Vegetta y yo, nos asustamos igual.

-¡Joder, no hagas eso!- grite poniéndome un mano en el pecho.

-¿Qué querías, Vegetta?- pregunte dirigiéndome a él.

-Pues... Willy escucha...- se quedó callado- mejor vamos afuera.

Ese Vegetta ya me estaba asustando.

Me llevo hasta el centro del pueblo, (con Kato caminando siempre detrás nuestra) y me miro a los ojos mientras me tomaba ambas manos con las suyas.

-Willy, ah... mira, tu sabes que yo te quiero mucho, y yo sé que tú también, nuestra relación es muy buena y que tal, pero.... ambos sabíamos que esto no podía durar para siempre...

¡¿Y este de que estaba hablando?!...

No pude seguir oyendo lo que decía, y comencé a sollozar cubriendo mi rostro con ambas manos.

-Y para que siempre recuerdes que te amo, te regalo esto...- no, sea lo que sea, no lo quiero- Willy, por favor, mira.

Lentamente, aparte mis dedos de mis ojos, para encontrar a un Vegetta arrodillado en frente mío, con su mano izquierda tomando la mía, y un anillo de oro y plata en su diestra.

-Willy... ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!- exclame abriendo los ojos sorprendido (ehje, entienden? porque es chino, huehuehue, alguien mateme ='v)

-No. ¿Tú que dices?

-¡SI, SI, CLARO!- grite abrazándole con fuerza, mientras unas cuantas lagrimillas de alegría caían de mis ojos.

Entonces me di cuenta que todos los aldeanos nos miraban, algunos sonreían, y otros lloraban.

—–*—–

La boda no fue una gran cosa, nos casamos en un sitio un poco apartado de la aldea, en compañía de unos cuantos aldeanos, y por supuesto, Kato.

Terminada la ceremonia, Vegetta me llevo a un lugar, aún más lejano al pueblo, siempre cubriendo mi vista.

-Ya puedes ver.

Lo primero que vi tras descubrir mis ojos, fue una enorme mansión: de color blanco, café en algunas secciones, tenía dos pisos, y un tercero que hacia la función de terraza, estaba en medio de un hermoso lago azul verdoso, y había mucha vegetación alrededor, era simplemente magnifica.

-¿Y qué dices, mi amor?- me pregunto sonriendo.

Yo no podía dejar de ver la casa, asombrado.

-¡Es maravillosa, Vegetta!, ¿tú la construiste?

-Sí, en estos meses que pasamos en el pueblo.

-¡¿Construiste esto en tres meses?!

Rio un poco, por mi reacción y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ven, vamos a conocerla por dentro- me dijo tomando mi mano, llevándome hacia el interior de la mansión.

Si por fuera era hermosa, por dentro era espectacular.

Yo simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, todo era tan mágico y perfecto, no imaginaba algo que lo mejorara.

-Willy...- me llamo Vegetta cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, mientras se sentaba en la cama de matrimonio- procreemos...

¡¿Qué mierda...?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí acabar esta mierda de una vez por todas. Esto está escrito desde hace tres putos años y, ¿por qué no lo había publicado? Pues, porque perdí la parte media (lo que se suponía, sería el lemmon)
> 
> Perdón
> 
> PD: Ahora sí edité algunas cosas, a diferencia de lo que publiqué en mi Wattpad, pero solo los cortes de escena o cómo se llame eso, de resto, es lo mismo que concluí desde el 30 de junio de 2015. Debería estar avergonzada. Por muchos motivos
> 
> (Fue al primera vez en mi vida que escribí mpreg *sob sob*)

**Narra** **Vegetta**

Madre mía, estos últimos meses realmente sentía que mi vida simplemente no podía mejorar: me había casado con mi pareja (que bien se oía se eso), me había unido con él de la forma más pura, y, según mis "deducciones", mi semilla en su cuerpo pronto daría frutos...

Sino... ¿qué otra cosa podría explicar el repentino crecimiento de su vientre?

Dos meses después de haber hecho mío su cuerpo y suyo el mío (valga la redundancia), note en su abdomen un ligero aumento de tamaño, completamente imperceptible para quien no conociera sus proporciones tan bien como yo.

Además: mis instintos me decían que la cigüeña venía en camino; llamadme loco, pero mis instintos nunca me mentían y a estos nadie los cuestionaba.

Joder, la sola idea de ser padre me erizaba la piel y hacía que se me alteran las mariposas del estómago. Decidí hablar con él al respecto.

-Jo... ¿eh, Willy?- le llamé, mientras observaba como ponía un encantamiento a unas botas de diamante.

-¿Qué pasa, Vegetta?- respondió, sin siquiera voltear a mirarme, demasiado concentrado en su tarea.

-Pues... he estado pensando... sobre... ya sabes... el tema de nuestra boda y todo eso...- note cómo, aún con la vista en las botas, su rostro tomaba un poco de color y en sus labios bailaba una sonrisa de alegría.

-¿Y qué has pensado sobre eso?- interrogó, dirigiendo su mirada directamente hacia la mía.

-Ya sabes... lo que paso nuestra... " noche especial"- hice literalmente las comillas con las manos. Ahora el del sonrojo era yo, aunque él tampoco se quedaba atrás: sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí encendido.

Adorable.

-Sí... ¿y?

-Willy, creo que vamos a ser padres- solte sin más preámbulo; sintiendo mi corazón dar un salto de alegría por mis propias palabras.

-... ¿Tú estás tonto o qué te pasa?- dijo con una expresión de confusión y cabreo, ¿por qué se enojaba?

-¡No, en serio!

-¿Estás intentando decirme qué estoy embarazado y no lo se, pero tu sí?- era obvio el sarcasmo en su voz.

No pude reprimir una sonrisa al oírle decir aquello.

-Parece como si me leyeras la mente, compañero- a pesar de estar legalmente casados, seguíamos utilizando ese tipo de ápodos para llamarnos sin emplear nuestros nombres.

-Pringao...

\----------------

-Un mes y medio pasado-

Efectivamente, un pequeño había decidido venir a alegrar aún más nuestras dichosas vidas.

Unos días después de hablar con Willy sobre mis corazonadas, decidimos asegurarnos de que no eran más que eso.

Al enterarme sentí que la alegría no me cabía en el cuerpo.

Por fin sería padre.

Aunque la reacción de Willy fue muy distinta a la mía: primero se puso nervioso e intentó culparme; aunque claro, ¿de quien más sería la culpa sino mía?, porque no conozco a nadie que se atreviera a tocar a mi pareja, y él por su cuenta no podría concebir.

En fin, cuando se le paso el "mini ataque de nervios" del que fue víctima (el cual le duró unos cuantos días), se resignó a aceptarlo, un poco de mala gana. Sinceramente no entendía a este chaval: nos pasa la cosa más increíble y hermosa que podría sucedernos y decide mostrarse recio ante aquel maravilloso regalo que nos enviaba la vida.

Aunque para ser sinceros, si a mi me hubiera tocado ser quien llevara a la criatura estaría severamente acojonado; fijo me daría un ataque de nervios del cual no me recuperaría jamás... ok, quizá exageraba, pero simplemente no me veía en esa postura de una relación.

Pero realmente, si le prestabamos un poco de atención, la anatomía exterior del cuerpo de mi pareja se asemejaba terriblemente al de una mujer: caderas anchas, cintura estrecha, piernas largas, vientre plano (al menos hacia unos meses atrás) e incluso su rostro tenia cierto aire femenino. No era por restarle masculinidad a él, pero realmente parecía una chica: solo le faltaban los pechos.

\---------------

-Cinco meses y medio pasados-

Ya quiero que mi hijo llegue a nuestras vidas, me pregunto si tendrá tantas ganas de conocernos como nosotros a él... y si se parecerá a mi.

Estoy seguro de que es un niño: mi pequeño Vegetta junior; aunque Willy sigue insistiendo en que es una niña, pero se que sólo lo hace para fastidiarme, siempre queriendo llevarme la contraria. Cabezón...

Ahora mismo esta empezando a atardecer y lo único que quiero es volver a casa para verle.

Estas últimas semanas hemos estado muy apegados; yo sólo salía para comprar comida en el pueblo, o para "cazar" vacas, cerdos, pollos o cualquier otro animal que osara cruzarse en mi camino, solo para sentirme más como un hombre.

-¡VEGETTA!, ¡VEGETTA!

¿Eh?, ¿quien grita así mi nombre?

-Jo, Kato, ¿qué paso?- pregunte alterado mientras veo como aquella chica se acerca corriendo hasta mi, se ve muy cansada, como si hubiera corrido mucho.

-Es Willy...-dijo intentando recuperar la respiración.

Mierda... no... todo menos él...

-¡¿Qué paso con él?!- grite casi tomándola de los hombros.

-¡Joder, tío!, dejame terminar- exclamó aún un poco agitada- vuestro bebé...

A mi mente le costo unas milésimas asimilar esas simples palabras; al hacerlo, sentí una descarga de adrenalina mezclada con felicidad extrema que me obligo a echar a correr, casi tirándola al suelo en mi apurada carrera.

Lo único que supe luego fue que ya no sentía las piernas, las cuales actuaban como si tuvieran vida propia, por poco haciéndome volar sobre piso, mientras me oía a mi mismo gritar fuertemente "voy a ser padre"

Me sentía por las nubes.

Poco falto para que derribara la puerta de nuestra casa, subiendo las escaleras como una exhalación.

Solo me contuve para abrir suavemente la puerta de donde provenían los sonidos que tanto me altere al oír: los quejidos de Willy.

Mi corazón golpeaba mi pecho con tanta violencia que incluso me asuste, debido al tremendo esfuerzo al que yo mismo me había sometido, corriendo desde el pueblo hasta la casa y también por el manojo de nervios el cual estaba hecho al saber que nuestro hijo venía en camino.

Willy estaba acostado en nuestra cama, únicamente vestido con la camiseta y los bóxers, las sabanas estaban totalmente revueltas; si no fuera porque estaba trayendo a nuestro hijo al mundo ya le hubiera dicho unas cuantas cosas...

Su cuerpo había comenzado a transpirar hacia poco, pero por sus sienes y cuello ya empezaban a resbalar algunas gotas de sudor, su rostro se encontraba contraído en una expresión de dolor y estaba fuertemente sonrosado por el esfuerzo; con la mano derecha se aferraba a la sabana con tanta fuerza que no me sorprendería si esta se desgarraba y con la izquierda se sujetaba el vientre. Me dolió verle así, ya veo porque se mostró tan testarudo ante la noticia de la criatura.

En serio, no podía verme en esa situación.

Al oír la puerta, abrió un poco los ojos, de los que brotaban algunas lágrimas. Me acerqué lentamente a la cama, y me arrodillé junto a esta, poniendo mi mano en su frente empapada en sudor, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa queriendo tranquilizarle un poco. En ese momento sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza, al tiempo que su cuerpo se doblaba sobre si, emitiendo un agudo grito terminado en un jadeo.

Fue entonces cuando me asuste de verdad y empecé a desesperarme, me entraron ganas de correr a llamar al primero que me encontrara para que nos ayudara, pero mi cuerpo no daba para más, estaba exhausto y ni loco dejaría solo a Willy en un momento como éste. Me sentí estancado.

-¿Donde está Katalina?...- siseo entre dientes.

-... Hace poco la vi en el pueblo... seguro está en camino... no te preocupes...-respondí acariciando su cabello.

Su cuerpo volvió a convulsionarse por el dolor mientras su voz profería otro alarido. Instintivamente, dirigí mi mano hacia su diestra y la estreché, él me respondió casi cortándome el pulso.

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose hizo que me sobresaltara, este fue seguido de pasos que se dirigían hacia la habitación: llegaría mi salvación; porque estaba completamente perdido: no tenía ni idea de que hacer.

Kato apareció por la puerta, seguida por una mujer que algunas veces había visto en el pueblo.

Traía un traje de panadera: vestido café, delantal blanco y una capucha del mismo color. Se llamaba Alicia.

Comenzó a hablarle a Willy: le dijo que se quitara los bóxers. Este se negó al principio, pero ante las insistencias de Alicia y Katalina terminó cediendo y comenzó a despojarse de estos. Quise no parecer un inutil y decidí levantarme del suelo, pero al hacerlo mi cabeza comenzó dar vueltas y mis piernas flaquearon.

El cansancio y los nervios estaban conspirando contra mi. Maldición.

Alicia noto mi mareo y me sugirió salir del cuarto, obviamente me resistí, pero la visión de mi pareja sufriendo como lo hacía me estaba venciendo, también se sumaba el hecho de que no había lugar para sentarse en la habitación aparte de la cama, siendo esta ocupada por Willy y no quería incomodarlo.

Incluso él me decía que saliera, no por deshacerse de mi, sino porque sabía bien los motivos por lo cuales sería mejor que yo me quedara afuera.

Cuando salí del cuarto, el agotamiento físico y mental me vencieron y me desplome en la puerta, perdiendo completamente el conocimiento.

\------------------

Entre sueños me pareció oír el llanto de un niño; un recién nacido, pero no se que tan real sería. A lo mejor el pequeño ya había nacido y yo seguía sin despertar.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, levantandome de la misma forma; seguía tirado en el suelo y nadie se había dignado a siquiera quitarme de la puerta; aunque claro, ellas debían estar más ocupadas atendiendo a mi pareja y a mi hijo.

Me gire en dirección hacia la habitación, encontrandome con la imagen de Willy en la cama boca abajo, cubierto desde la cadera con una de las sabanas de esta; tenía los ojos cerrados, y la mano izquierda descansaba cerca de su boca entreabierta; obviamente estaba dormido.

Entonces note que las chicas se habían ido y la noche se acababa; el sol estaba por salir.

Caminé hasta la cama, para ponerme de rodillas junto a ésta y acercar mi mano derecha hacia su rostro, acariciándolo suavemente; él entreabrió los ojos y me miró cansado. En ese momento me olvide de todo, incluso de preguntarme donde estaba nuestro hijo. Solo me dedique a perderme en el infinito paisaje que contenía su mirada.

Me dedicó una débil sonrisa que le devolví con un poco más de energía. Si me preguntaran, yo hubiera deseado que ese momento se alargara infinitamente y nunca saliéramos de este.

Lo que me regreso a la realidad fue un suave quejido que se profirió tras la espalda de mi amado, el cual me hizo reaccionar ante lo que acababa de pasar.

Éramos padres.

Me levante del piso solo para asomarme por sobre el cuerpo de Willy, encontrando con la mirada a un niño completamente arremolinado entre mantas de la cama, las cuales cumplían el papel de una cuna improvisada. No pude ver su rostro, apenas se asomaba una pequeña mano por entre la sabana en la cual estaba envuelto: una sabana rosada. Una niña

Me incline un poco encima del cuerpo de mi pareja mientras él me observaba sonriendo; seguramente yo debía tener una expresión de estúpido, pero ni siquiera lo note entonces.

Acerque mis manos hacia aquella criatura y la levante hacia mi, con el cuidado como si de frágil cristal se tratase. Cuando la tuve junto a mi pecho pude admirar su carita: el rostro redondo con las mejillas infladas, la piel blanca como la nuestra, el cabello cenizo y los pequeños ojos, aún cerrados.

Era preciosa, perfecta.

Éramos nosotros.

Sin darme cuenta, la sonrisa que desde un principio tenía, se había vuelto mucho más grande, por obvios motivos: podía clasificar éste como el día más feliz de mi existencia.

Puse el dedo índice de mi diestra entre la suya, la cual era diminuta; ella reacciono apretándolo y removiéndose entre mis brazos, al tiempo que abría un poco los ojos, enfocándolos directamente hacia los míos, esforzándose para mantenerlos así, inmediatamente volviendo a cerrarlos. Demasiada luz para sus ojitos.

Mi vista se empaño y quise saltar de alegría, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque tenía a mi niña entre los brazos y de hacerlo me vería ridículo.

Me incline hacia la cama, casi abalanzandome sobre Willy en un intento por abrazarle, el cual resulto demasiado brusco, por poco aplastandole a él y a la niña con mi cuerpo. Le rodee con mi brazo derecho y le acerque con fuerza a mi.

-Gracias, mi cielo- susurré emocionado en su oído al tiempo que él me correspondía el abrazo.

Al separarme un poco, le vi sonreír como él lo hacía cuando estaba muy feliz: con los ojos entrecerrados.

Posé mi mano sobre las cortinas para cerrarlas: estaba comenzando a amanecer y la luz empezaría a fastidiarnos pronto.

Lo único que nos alumbraba ahora eran un par de lámparas puestas sobre los nocheros a los lados de la cama.

-Hola- dije a la pequeña al tiempo que la acostaba en la cama al lado de mi pareja y yo me arrodillaba junto a ellos- ¿nos conoces, chiqui?

Las primeras palabras que le dedicaba a mi hija, ¿podía mejorar este día?

-Somos tus padres, amor- hable suave hacia la pequeña.

-¿Sabes, cariño?- hice una pausa para mirar a mi pareja- yo estaba seguro de que serías un niño... pero él sabía que no era así...-Willy rió un poco, seguramente recordando todas las veces que yo insistí diciendo que sería varón y que le pondríamos mi nombre- ... creo que lo más justo es que él escoja tu nombre.

La criatura abrió los ojos de nuevo, esta vez manteniendo su mirada en la de Willy. Sus iris eran de una tonalidad amatista: rosado acercándose al violeta. Parecía una muñequita.

Él se quedo callado un momento, tomando la tan importante decisión; finalmente me miro con una sonrisa marcada en el rostro.

-Sally- susurró a nuestra hija acariciando su manita.

Sentí la emoción invadir mi cuerpo otra vez y sonreí como idiota.

-¿Te gusta tu nombre, Sally?- le pregunté dulcemente.

Ella me ignoro completamente y comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras bostezaba, durmiéndose a los pocos minutos. La pobre estaría agotada.

Mire a Willy y nos reímos por la reacción de la pequeña ante mi pregunta; me subí a la cama y me acosté en esta, quedando en frente de él con nuestra hija en medio de nosotros.

Ya así, con los mimos y caricias amorosas que le brindaba, él comenzó a dormirse; también debía estar exhausto por todo lo que tuvo que pasar para traer a nuestro milagro al mundo. Me aterraba solo de imaginarme en su posición.

Finalmente, el sueño me venció y caí igualmente dormido, junto con mi recién formada familia.


End file.
